Smile, You've Learned How To Fly
by xoxomolls
Summary: When the Glee Club starts noticing something odd is happening around them, feelings grow and people change. Puckleberry, Miketana, Matt/Brittany, Artie/Tina, Quinn/Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine. Read and Review :
1. I See Your True Colors

**Title: **Smile, You've Learned How To Fly

**Characters/Pairings: **Puckleberry, Miketana, Matt/Brittany, Artie/Tina, Quinn/Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine.

**Summary: **When the Glee Club starts noticing something odd is happening around them, feelings grow and people change.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own anything.

**Author's Note: **Read and Review :) Thanks for everything! I love you guys to Mars!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I See Your True Colors…<strong>

"No, no, no, absolutely not," Santana Lopez chanted, staring at the sky as it started to rain. She threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration. She glared at the dark clouds and then back down at the concrete as drips started to slide down her skin.

The Latina growled, "Of course, it would pick today of all days to rain. The one time I ever walk to practice. Why don't you just stop!" She screamed at the offending raindrops.

And they did.

They paused mid-fall and stayed frozen in the area surrounding the Cheerio while she gazed up in wonder.

"Oh shoot."

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce looked at the clock in front of her in confusion, "I just don't understand…" She stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and frowning at the contents, "Lord Tubbington, what did I tell you about hiding your lawn gnomes in the refrigerator?"<p>

She heard a faint meow and roller her eyes, but took out a soda and closed the fridge. The tall blond glared at the can as she realized she had no idea how to open it.

"I wish I was smart," She mused wistfully, putting her chin in her hand.

"_Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari?"_ She suddenly spouted off before giggling, "My wish came true! I'm a smartie!"

* * *

><p>"Could you be any more idiotic and moronic? I mean, seriously, who in their right mind would wash Prada with cold water?" Kurt Hummel muttered to himself in frustration as he held the ruined material in his hands.<p>

The boy walked to his desk and scribbled a note on his planner, _get new scarf._

Then, the room started spinning and Kurt found himself on the floor of his bedroom with a major headache. He sat up and put a hand to his temple; looking around in confusion.

"Finn," He called, "Come here for a second."

Said boy lumbered into his room, holding the scarf with a half frown marring his face, "What? I was doing laundry."

"Wait a minute—is that my scarf? Give me that before you do any more damage!" Kurt screeched, tugging the silky material towards him. Strangely, it was still the same quality it had been when he bought it. There were no wrinkles, tears, or discolored pieces of fabric. It was almost brand new.

Kurt looked up at Finn in horror, "What did you do? How did you fix it?"

The tall boy shook his head frantically, "I didn't do anything to it. Can you even break a scarf? I was just going to wash it for you with my clothes, but…" Noticing his stepbrothers reddening face and narrowed eyes, he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room, leaving Kurt staring at the scarf in bewilderment.

"I think I just saw the future…"

* * *

><p>Michael Chang glared at Matthew Rutherford as the Frisbee flew over his head and high into the sky. The other boy held his hands up in surrender and shrugged as he watched it soar. Mike turned with a sigh and sprinted after the disc, before jumping in the air and making a grab for it.<p>

His fingers grasped it and he grinned, turning back towards his friend with a satisfied yell. Only to find that he was suspended in midair, still holding the Frisbee.

Mike looked down, "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Matt cringed as he realized how far the Frisbee was going to travel, but it soon turned to shock as he watched the Asian stretch and then jump over twenty feet into the air and stay there. He tilted his head to the side and his legs moved, taking him towards his friend. All he wanted in that moment was to be near the boy and suddenly, he was. One second he was on the other side of the park and the next, he was right under him, watching his friend in suspension. He grinned and gave Mike a thumbs up.<p>

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang held her hand up to Mercedes Jones for a high five and smiled as it was delivered. They sat back down on the couch with their bowl of popcorn to finish watching Jeopardy. Tina reached for her soda, but her hand caught on the table and she squealed.<p>

"T, you okay?" Mercedes asked, looking at her in concern.

The Asian girl held up her hand and winced at the trail of blood dripping down her arm. As they watched, the blood vanished and the deep gash seemed to patch itself back together in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched Tina's wound completely disappear with her mouth hanging open. She glanced between her friend and the previously bleeding cut in shock. Tina turned to her, "You saw that, right?"<p>

She was about to reply when the television emitted a loud buzz from the game show and they both jumped, scattering their popcorn everywhere.

Holding a hand to her chest, she turned to the Asian girl, only to find her staring at her in horror.

"Mercedes? You're still next to me, aren't you?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Nodding, the dark girl replied, "Yeah, can't you see me?" with a teasing lilt in her voice, but Tina shook her head frantically, "No, I cant. You just vanished. It's like you're invisible…" Mercedes held her hand in front of her face, but found she could not see it.

"Well, this is new."

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't have any more money. I'm like two cents off, can't you just let it go?" Sam Evans pleaded with the smirking attendant at the gas station. He just wanted his dang chips.<p>

The attendant shook his head, "If I did that, every other person would demand the same. Plus, I don't support homosexuals. By the way, your roots need to be done."

The blond reached up to touch his hair, "I'm not gay! It's lemon juice! Just leave me alone!" He yelled in frustration, flinging his arms around. And the attendant stopped. Turning around, he promptly ignored Sam and went back to sorting the lottery tickets.

"Wait…what?" The blond started in confusion, "Was that me? Hey, you, dance in a circle!" He called and the attendant proceeded to spin around and do the robot in a circular pattern.

Sam looked at the dancing man, "Cool."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray looked at the box of Fruit Loops sitting on the top of the fridge with a frown. Even on her tiptoes, she was a couple inches off. Snapping her fingers, she grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it, grabbing the cereal with a grin.<p>

Suddenly, the chair wobbled and the box flew out of her hands. She stretched out her hands and it was encased in a purple bubble, suspended in the air. She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

Stepping off of the chair, she waved her hand through the bubble and stepped back in terror, "That's not supposed to happen…"

* * *

><p>"If you even look at my girlfriend ever again, I will shove you so far into a dumpster, you wake up in China," Noah Puckerman said to the boy he had pinned against a brick wall. Finn Hudson glared at him, but nodded. The mohawked teen scowled and let the boy fall to the ground.<p>

As he walked away, Finn called over his shoulder, "Just wait. She'll realize she's better than you and you will end up alone."

Puck clenched his fists and glared after him. He looked down and jumped back as he watched the flames sizzle around his hands. It appeared that he was on fire, but there was no pain and no burn marks.

"What the…?"

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams glared at the computer screen in front of him and frantically pushed buttons on his controller.<p>

"Left! I said left, you moron!" He shouted into his headphones as his partner in the game went right and blew up.

He sighed and threw his controller down with a grimace. Sometimes he wished he could just control technology. Suddenly, a code popped into his head and without his permission, his fingers started typing as the numbers flew through his mind.

A new screen popped up declaring him the "Ultimate Warrior," and he smiled before frowning and glancing at the monitor in shock, "Be careful what you wish for…"

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not used to failing at things. So when her dance instructor told her that her tango needed work, she was determined to perfect it. Therefore, at five o clock in the morning, she was in her basementdance studio doing warm-ups and practicing.

It was no surprise that after six hours of dancing, she got a little dizzy and miscalculated the distance to the wall. Taking a running start, she soon noticed that it was severely shorter than she had assumed. Covering her face with her hands, she prepared herself for the collision. But it never came.

She tentatively took her hands away and her mouth dropped as she took in her surroundings. It appeared she was now outside. Turning back to the wall, she touched it with her fingers, but they floated right through. She yanked her hand back in shock.

"How? What? Huh?" She whispered, her previous vocabulary escaping her.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I don't know if I'm gonna kill anyone or not, but review and tell me who you don't want to die! Thanks, guys! :) I love you! Oh and if you want to see any specific friendships, review and tell me :)!<strong>


	2. Baby, It's Not Just You

**Chapter 2: Baby, It's Not Just You**

"Artie!" Rachel screamed as she barged into the previously mentioned boy's house. Now, some might think it strange that she went to someone other than her boyfriend when she discovered she could walk through walls, but Rachel had her reasons.

First of all, Artie is her best friend in the entire universe. He is her big brother, confidante, and loyal protector all in one. Secondly, he would do anything for her and vice versa, including not telling anyone if this was some strange prank gone wrong. And finally, she trusted him inexplicably.

The small girl ran up the stairs quickly and burst into Artie's room, where she found him staring at his computer screen in wonder.

"Artie! I have no idea what just happened!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

He turned to her with wide eyes, "I just hacked into the CIA."

Her mouth dropped open, "What? How? Why?"

"I don't know…I just wanted to see if I could. It's like I can control anything with a wire. I have no idea. I was playing World of Warcraft and all of the sudden, I was the Ultimate Warrior, just because I wanted to be. These codes started flying through my head and I just started typing. And then badaboom!"

"You too? I was dancing and then all of the sudden, I went through the wall! Watch!" Rachel replied and then shoved her hand forward until it appeared to be encased in the plaster.

Artie tilted his head to the side, "That's pretty cool."

Rachel nodded with a grin before plopping herself onto his lap and taking over his computer, ignoring his halfhearted protests, "Hush, you! I'm trying to figure out something."

He muttered something under his breath and leaned his chin on her shoulder to see the screen. She opened up a search engine and typed quickly before leaning back.

"Well, shoot."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p>"Why exactly are we going to Artie's house?" Mercedes asked as she followed Tina down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.<p>

"Because Rachel is the only one who would know what to do in this type of situation and she goes to Artie when she feels stressed," Tina explained, pulling out her phone to text her boyfriend.

**Cedes and me are on our way –T, xoxo**

He didn't answer, so she guessed that Rachel was already there and they were researching. It seemed like a Rach-Artie thing to do.

Hearing yelling behind them, the pair turned around to find Sam running after them and shouting frantically.

The Asian girl rolled her eyes, "Hey, Sam."

"Sup? Watch!" The blond boy commanded and then looked at Mercedes, "Jump up and down." Tina stared in shock as the previously still girl started to jump.

Sam looked at her with a knowing glance, "I know. I can control anyone. It's awesome!" He said, but then shrunk away from the Asian's withering glare.

"Fix that," She ordered, pointing to the still jumping Mercedes. Sam pouted, but did as she said…and was promptly slapped on the back of the head by the diva herself.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Ouch! Mercy! Why'd you do that?" She just gave him a look and he frowned, "Oh, hey, do you guys know where Quinn is? She isn't answering her phone."

Exchanging a look with Tina, Mercedes shrugged, "Well, if we all have newfound…abilities, then maybe Q does too. She's probably going to Brittany's with Santana."

Sam slowly nodded before starting to walk again, trudging ahead of the two girls.

Tina raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Sammy boy?"

He smiled, "Going to Artie's. Duh. Isn't that where Rach is?" Tina and Mercedes traded a look and nodded before following him, and doing their best to ignore his satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just come down the same way you got up!" Matt called to his best friend impatiently.<p>

Mike scowled at him, "It's not that easy! I don't even know how I got up here." The Asian was essentially suspended in midair; still holding onto the Frisbee. Luckily, the two were in a deserted part of the park that they had discovered when they were younger, so no one was there to witness their extraordinary talents.

Matt rolled his eyes and sat down, having a feeling that he was gonna be there for awhile. A blond blur flew at him suddenly and he looked up to see his girlfriend throwing herself in his lap with Santana and Quinn standing behind her.

Brittany hugged her boyfriend and patted the ground next to her for her best friends. Santana smiled fondly at the blond and tugged Quinn down with her as she sat.

The Latina looked around, "Yo, Shaquille, where's my boy?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Matt apologetically, "She's cranky that she hasn't seen Mike for like a day." Santana slapped at her friend's arm and mock-glared, but Quinn just smiled back.

Matt took a deep breath and pointed up to where Mike was now sitting with his legs crossed in the sky. He appeared to meditating.

Santana's mouth dropped open comically, "How in the heck did he get up there? And why isn't he coming down?"

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Matt bit his lip, "He's kind of stuck." He would have been impressed with the calmness that the Latina was exhibiting, but he had known Santana for a long time, and he knew she was going to blow up soon and that was never good.

The Latina closed her eyes and then promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>"Puck! Slow down!" Kurt screeched as he followed the mohawked teen down the street. As he was once again ignored, the feminine boy took a running leap and launched himself onto Puck's back, "I told you to slow down!"<p>

"Whoa! Beyonce! What are you doing? Get off me!"

Kurt only clung tighter, "Are you going to slow down?"

The mohawked teen rolled his eyes, but nodded, and Kurt dropped daintily off of his back. He wiped his hands on his pants with a grimace and walked beside his friend.

"By the way, where are we going?"

Puck looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Artie's house. We need to find Rachel." Kurt nodded in understanding and kept walking.

"Kurt!" A voice shouted and the aforementioned boy turned around with a raised eyebrow to find Tina, Mercedes, and Sam heading towards them.

Tina smiled and waved, "Are you guys going to Artie's?"

Nodding, Kurt linked arms with Mercedes and grinned at the group, "Let's go find our fearless leader!"

* * *

><p>"Glaring at me isn't going to magically wake your girlfriend up," Matt called to the Asian currently staring him down from twenty feet in the air.<p>

Mike scowled, "Dude, not cool."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "If you two are done arguing, I'm going to call Sam, so hush."

* * *

><p>"This isn't possible. It's completely out of this world," Artie started, his voice coated in awe as they both stared at the screen.<p>

Rachel nodded slowly, "I agree, but we double and triple checked. I think…we need to find the others. If this is true, then they're gonna need us."

Suddenly, a new screen popped up and they looked at each other in horror, "Crap."

* * *

><p>Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Sam were halfway to Artie's house when Sam's ringtone blasted.<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Puck smirked, "One less lonely girl? Really?" Sam flipped him off and held the phone to his ear with a grin, "Hey, babe."

"Sam! Where are you? What's going on?"

"Chill, Q, we're trying to find Rach and Artie."

He heard her sigh in relief, "That's good. Santana fainted and Mike is kind of stuck."

Sam started to answer when Artie came barreling down the street with Rachel pushing him. He was looking over his glassed at a large pile of papers in his hands and shouting directions towards the small brunette behind him.

Rachel waved to Puck and blew him a kiss before continuing to push her best friend. She straightened her beanie over her hair and ran faster, turning around a corner.

"Quinn? I'm gonna have to let you go. I love you, bye!" Sam said to his girlfriend, closing his phone before she could protest. He turned to his friends, "Well, what are you waiting for? Follow that wheelchair!"

* * *

><p>"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Artie chanted, "Now turn right and then go straight!" Rachel smiled and continued to push him as he yelled.<p>

The small girl followed his orders and found herself leading them into a park. They passed groups of people and ignored the bewildered stares and kept going. They ended up in a deserted clearing with a very familiar clump of people.

"Hey, Rach. Sup, Artie?" Matt greeted them, but the two were busy staring in shock at Mike, who appeared to be doing stretches midair, "Yeah, you missed his tango routine. It was pretty impressive."

Rachel shook herself out of the trance she seemed to be in and looked at the jock, "How long has he been up there?"

"Exactly forty two minutes and thirty three seconds," Brittany chimed in helpfully with a wave. Rachel's eyes widened, but she slowly waved back to the blond before turning to Quinn with a questioning glance.

"Yeah, it shocked me too when Britt started spouting off the periodic table on the way here. Apparently, she got super smart," Quinn replied, "Ooh, look, there's the rest of our band of merry misfits." Sure enough, the rest of the Gleeks were rounding the corner into the deserted grove.

Mouths dropped and heads tilted as they witnessed Mike floating and the usually fierce Latina in a dead faint.

Rachel found herself pulled against someone and she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest with a smile, "Hi, Noah." He just kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She breathed in his cologne, perfectly content to stay in his arms.

Tina sat down on Artie's lap and threw her legs over the arm of his chair with a quick kiss. Quinn and Sam's hands were already intertwined as they leaned against each other subconsciously.

"Not to break up the love fest or anything," Mercedes started, "But how exactly are we gonna get Mike down?"

Artie quickly rolled towards Rachel with his hand outstretched and she obliged, linking their fingers together.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Rach and I were researching it and today is the first time in 150 years that all of the planets are perfectly aligned. We are guessing that's why our newfound abilities appeared at around the same time. Plus, there's something about this spot," Artie replied, holding up a large stack of papers.

"What's so special about this place?" Kurt asked.

Rachel and Artie exchanged a glance before replying together, "It doesn't exist."

Mercedes held a hand up, "Wait, what do you mean 'it doesn't exist?' Like, it doesn't belong to anyone?"

"No, more like, no one knows it's here. We are the only ones who can get here. Anyone else just walks literally right past it," Rachel answered.

There was silence as the news sunk in before Quinn broke it with a query, "But, how did you know we were here?"

"Well, because the book said so."

Kurt frowned, "What book?"

"The book of our lives," Artie pulled out a laptop and flipped it open, typing quickly and furiously. He turned it to face the rest of the group, "Here. See? Our story has already been written. It just didn't specify that it was us. The thing is, we need this book. From what I can find, the government has it in a top secret location. But I hacked into the President's email account and badaboom! I've got the coordinates. We just have to get Mike first."

"I might be able to help with that."


	3. When You're Not Here, I'm Paralyzed

**Chapter 3: When You're Not Here, I'm Paralyzed**

Sue Sylvester stood in front of the group with her hands raised in front of her as a peace offering, "I know you have no reason to trust me. But, I've been waiting for this day for a long time and I promise I want to help."

"She's telling the truth," Rachel stated.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked curiously and the girl's eyes widened, "I don't know, I just do." Everyone nodded and seemed to accept this as Puck tightened his arms around the small brunette protectively.

Santana stirred and sat up with a groan, "What happened?" She slurred, glaring at Matt, who backed away quickly and inched behind his girlfriend.

"Hey, San!" Rachel waved and was promptly jumped on by the Latina. She rolled her eyes and hugged her friend back just as tightly with a grin, "We're working on getting Michael down."

The Cheerio blinked, "Oh yeah, my boyfriend is stuck in the sky. Lovely."

Sue stepped forward, "I can fix that. Would you all explain your new talent, please?"

"I can see the future," Kurt offered hesitantly with a shrug.

Brittany clapped excitedly, "I'm, like, super smart now."

Mercedes just closed her eyes and disappeared to show her invisibility.

"I can't die. I'm like invincible. And I heal really fast." Tina tacked on.

Puck held out his hand and formed a spark until a fire was flowing out of his palm. Santana quickly doused it with a shot of water from her fingertips. He glared at her, but she just smirked back at him.

"I can control technology and Rachel can walk through walls," Artie said with a grin.

Quinn bit her lip, "I'm not really sure what I do. It's like a force field…a protective bubble, I guess."

"I control people," Sam said, smiling. Mercedes slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes when he squealed.

"I teleport. And Mike, obviously, can jump and stay there," Matt finished, pulling himself and Brittany off the ground.

Brittany shook her head quickly, "It's more than that. He can essentially control the air. He can manipulate it to keep him suspended and change the dimensions of his weight, so he is lighter than the gravity pull. I'm also pretty sure he can fly," She shrugged at all the incredulous looks, "I told you I was smart."

Santana folded her arms across her stomach, "So how does he get down, Brit?"

The blond girl smiled, "That's easy. He has to change his weight again. Except his power isn't all there yet. That's what Rachie is for."

All eyes turned to the tiny singer, who was still wrapped in Puck's arms and holding Artie's hand. She blinked, "Artie and I were getting to that. From the part of the book we could access, it talks about how to get in tune with the rest of the ability you have been given. Artie, you want to explain it?"

The boy nodded, "You see, Rach here is essentially a spark. The planets aligning started the power transfer, but she's the one who holds the power. Each of us has a role, but Rachel's is the most important. If something happens to her…" He trailed off.

"Well? What happens?" Mercedes demanded.

"We all die."

Quinn and Tina gasped while the guys frowned and Artie, Rachel, and Brittany looked on knowingly. Puck gripped his girlfriend closer and kissed her forehead while she traced patterns on his hand to sooth him.

Artie stared straight at them, "Exactly. We need to get the rest of the book, but I saw enough to figure out how to get Mike down. Everybody link hands. You too, Coach Sylvester."

They all obliged and formed a circle around Mike with intertwined fingers and curious expressions. Artie continued, "Now, you have to feel. You have to believe in Rachel. If you don't, this wont work. We are basically creating enough energy to get through to Rach and to the power source. Like Brit said, she is the power. From what I read, she is the controller. She has all of our powers and more, but her main ability is to influence ours. We can't do anything without her."

"Close your eyes. And believe," Artie finished, tightening his grip on Rachel and Tina's hands. They all obliged and they jumped as the energy flew through their hands and nerves. It felt like electricity was flying through the circle.

Each person had something happening to them. Coach Sylvester started to shiver with her nose twitching slightly. Santana had water flowing over her. Next to her, Brittany was continuously mouthing words and rapidly blinking. Matt kept flickering as he teleported and then came back quickly. Quinn had a large purple bubble rapidly increasing until it covered her entire form. Sam shook violently before stopping and then starting up again. Puck was burning up, literally. Flames sizzled on his skin, the red and orange coloring him. Rachel emitted different colors over and over again in a spectrum of light while Artie's fingers moved as if they were typing on her hand. Tina's eyes glowed green without blinking as her skin got goose bumps. Mercedes was vanishing and then reappearing again rapidly. Kurt appeared to shine as his eyes opened and seemed to be gold. And finally, Mike, still in the air, floated downwards until he was lying on the grass in the middle of the circle.

And suddenly, the spell broke and the group's hands fell away from each other. They all looked at each other.

"Whoa," Sam whispered, pulling Quinn next to him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest and glanced down at her hands with a small frown.

Santana had rushed to Mike, who was groggily sitting up with a hand to his head. She hugged him tightly and pressed her lips to his in relief, "I missed you."

He grinned at her, "I missed you too, babe."

"I love you," She whispered, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. He kissed her again gently, "I love you too, San."

Puck buried his nose in Rachel's hair and breathed in the vanilla scent. He didn't want to think about any of them dying, but if something happened to his tiny girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Rachel was everything to him.

Sue Sylvester watched the teenagers interact with a small smile on her face for a few moments before snapping herself into action and whistling loudly to get their attention, "Okay, if you would all follow me, we should get going."

"Where exactly are we going?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany chimed in, "I know this one! We're going to Coach S's superhero house. She's been planning this for a really long time. Like, longer than it took Lord Tubbington to stop smoking."

Coach Sylvester nodded proudly, "The blond is correct. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

She straightened her bright red tracksuit and turned on her heel, leading the way through the grove. The Gleeks exchanged a look, but followed her as she walked. Tina pushed Artie's wheelchair and leaned down to kiss him quickly. Sam and Quinn linked hands while Kurt and Mercedes walked behind them. Puck still had his arms wrapped around Rachel, who had her hand firmly incased in Santana's. The Latina linked pinkies with Brittany from underneath Mike's arm and trudged on. Matt slipped an arm around his girlfriend's waist with a smile and kissed the side of her head.

They walked through the park and past the gate before crossing the street into a neighborhood that seemed strangely deserted. Coach Sylvester strode up to a large house and unlocked the door, holding it open while the Gleeks filed in. She then led them to a large metal door with a grin.

"Are you ready to see your new living arrangements?"

"Wait, new living arrangements? What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked with a frown.

Brittany patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "Well, we obviously can't go back to our normal lives. So we have to stay here in Coach S's super secret lair. We can't tell anyone we have superpowers. They would think we are insane and lock us up, or perform experiments on us as if we were lab mice. We will train and strengthen our powers here with Coach and then go get the book from the government."

His mouth dropped open along with several others, "What about our families? And school? How are we going to explain any of this to them?"

"Exactly. You won't. Everyone who needs to know already knows or will shortly," Coach Sylvester cut in with an unapologetic shrug.

"Principal Figgins is one of us. Well, not with powers and everything, but he is part of the Resistance," Brittany chimed in helpfully, closing her eyes as she focused. Matt rubbed his neck at his normally ditzy girlfriend's carefully recited words and the blond kissed him quickly and patted his cheek with a grin. He blushed, but wrapped an arm around her anyways.

Sue nodded, "But we don't need to discuss that until after we get the book. All you need to know is that this is all predestined. It was meant to be, so it is."

Rachel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Knowing that she needed some time to adjust, her friends ignored it and Puck just tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Now, the question is this, do you want to see the lair first or go and collect your belongings?" Coach Sylvester asked, looking at the teenagers.

Santana tilted her head to the side, "We should probably get our stuff first." This was met with sounds of agreements and nods, and the Latina smiled faintly.

"Good. I propose that all of the people who can travel will go with someone who can't to avoid detection. Aretha and Beyonce can take my car," Sue said, tossing the pair her keys, "Other Asian can take Santana since he can fly. Just try to remain unspotted please. Shaft, you and Brittany can teleport there. Be careful to think really hard about where you want to end up though. Streisand, you want to take Puckerman, Wheels, and Asian? You can pretty much go however you want. Barbie, Ken, you can tag along with me. I need to make a couple stops first though. We will meet back here in an hour and a half," She rattled off before shooing them all out.

Quinn and Sam exchanged a look, "Um, Coach Sylvester? How are we going anywhere when Kurt and Mercedes have your car?"

She grinned, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for these situations," Which is how, ten minutes later, Sam and Quinn found themselves in the backseat of a cop car as Sue drove rather recklessly.

"Why do you have a police cruiser?" Sam asked curiously as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

Sue shrugged, "I know a guy."

Quinn chirped up, "Where are we going first?"

The Cheerio's Coach glanced at them in the mirror, "I have to pick something up from Figgins. Then to yours and Ken's houses. And then we have to get food. Now that you guys are living in the lair, it needs nourishment. I seem to have forgotten that children require food to survive."

The blond girl gulped and tightened her grip on Sam's hand. Even though she had been a Cheerio until recently, the Coach still frightened her. A lot.

They pulled into the school's parking lot and Sue got out, "Stay here and don't cause trouble." The two teenagers nodded quickly and she was gone.

"What do you think she's getting from Principal Figgins?" Sam asked, looking at the McKinley High School.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. It might just be a Cheerios thing."

"Or it could be something to do with us. Brit said that he was part of the Resistance. Whatever that is. Maybe he has some secret weapon or something just as awesome."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but smiled fondly at him, "Whatever you say, Sammy boy."

Sue Sylvester strolled back into the car, "Okay, lovebirds, whose house first?" Sam opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Okay! Barbie's it is!"

They drove in silence before arriving at the girl's house. Quinn looked at Sam and he smiled with a nod, holding the car door open for her and following her into the house.

Quinn held out her hand for Sam to take and he linked their fingers together with a soft look. They walked into her purple room and the blond boy sat on the bed and folded his hands behind his head.

"What do you need to pack?" Sam asked, staring at the ceiling.

Shrugging, Quinn pulled two duffel bags out of her closet, "I don't know. You wanna help?" He nodded and grabbed one of the bags out of her hand.

She threw her clothes and personal items into one of them, while Sam packed her ipod, books, and pictures in the other. The blond pulled a sweatshirt over her head and her boyfriend grinned, "Is that mine?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…"

He laughed, "Come here, babe." She shuffled forward and he hooked his arm around her waist and tugged her towards him, "You are adorable. I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered, kissing him gently. He pulled back and hoisted her bags onto his shoulder, taking her hand and leading the girl out of the house and back to the car.

Coach Sylvester drove away and Quinn watched as her house got smaller and smaller. They went to Sam's next and pretty much repeated the process.

The blond boy shoved his bags into the trunk and slammed it shut, wiping his hands on his jeans and getting into the car next to Quinn, "Are we going to the store now?"

Sue nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I suppose you should get requests from the rest of the moronic demons plaguing my life."

* * *

><p>Santana wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as he picked her up bridal style. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready. Go on, fly boy, fly away."<p>

The Asian rolled his eyes, but slowly lifted off of the ground until they were high enough off the ground to not be noticed. His girlfriend laughed gleefully and tightened her hold on him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You okay, San?"

"I'm great! This is amazing!" She smiled back at him. Mike rolled his eyes and sped up, flying to the Latina's house and setting her down on the porch before standing beside her. They walked into the house and Mike stuffed Santana's things into a bag while she changed out of her Cheerios uniform. She came out of the bathroom carrying a large bag and wearing jeans and a bright green tee shirt with a dancer on the front.

"What's that?" Mike asked, motioning to the bag in her hands.

"Makeup and hair stuff," His girlfriend laughed, pressing her lips to his quickly before stuffing a few more things into her bags and pulling them onto her shoulders. The Asian picked her up with a grin and concentrated on his newfound talent. Soon, they were in air on the way to his house.

* * *

><p>Mercedes glared at her best friend as he started the car slowly and drove to her house, "Kurt, why in the name of all things Diva are you going so slow?"<p>

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Do you really want to find out what Coach Sylvester will do to us if we so much as scratch her car?"

The girl gulped and shook her head frantically, allowing Kurt to drive them to collect their possessions. They lived next door to each other, so they split up to speed things along. Strangely, neither of their parents were home, so they gathered their stuff quickly and stuffed it in the backseat before looking at their houses with one last glance and driving away.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" Kurt asked, a sad gleam in his normally happy expression. Mercedes sighed, "I don't know, but I think we have to stay strong. No matter what happens."

* * *

><p>"Babe, I'm stoked that you know every type of ladybug and butterfly now, but I have no idea what you are saying as you are telling me them in Latin and Chinese."<p>

Brittany pouted, "Sorry, Matty, I'm just excited. I never thought I'd be smart."

Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, "You've always been smart, Britt. Just a different kind of smart than you are now. But, are you sure you wanna go to my house first?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, I want to go last." Her boyfriend shrugged and pulled her to his chest before closing his eyes and concentrating on his home. When he reopened them, he was standing in his living room. He smiled and squeezed the blond before releasing her and going to pack. She followed him quietly and helped him put pictures and books into a bag. When they were finished, he pulled the backpack onto his back and teleported to Brittany's house.

The girl grinned and ran through the house, throwing stuff over her shoulder for Matt to catch. The dark-skinned jock rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at her and caught the objects, placing them by the stairs to put later into a suitcase. He ducked quickly when a bright red duffel bag came flying down towards him and landed behind him. His eyes widened and he laughed nervously, "Britt, be careful what you throw."

"Kay!" She screamed down before throwing an army of stuffed animals along with Lord Tubbington. Matt hurriedly grabbed the cat into his arms and prayed that it wouldn't scratch his face like last time. The cat meowed, but was overall content. Breathing a sigh of relief, Matt placed the cat on the couch and started to pack her bag as the blond came down the stairs piled high with clothes.

"Whoa! Britt, careful!" He yelled as she almost missed a step and barely made it onto the hardwood floor gracefully and in one piece.

She laughed, "Silly Matt. I've got this," She said seriously, stuffing the clothes into another duffel bag and kissing his cheek.

She pulled the bags onto her shoulder and grinned, taking his hand, "Beam me up, Scotty!"

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Tina sit on Artie's lap with a smile from her place under Puck's arm. She held out her hand and linked fingers with the Asian girl while her boyfriend grabbed Artie's hand with a grimace.<p>

"So how are we gonna do this?" She asked, looking at the group.

Tina shrugged, "Maybe you could drop me and Artie off at my house and then you and Puck go get your stuff, then come back for us. Cause I live right down the street. I could take Artie's Mom's car and drive and meet back with Artie."

Rachel squeezed her hand and nodded before focusing. She thought hard about where she wanted to go and watched the world spin away until they ended up in Artie's driveway. She leaned down to hug her best friend and then wrapped her arms around the Asian girl with a grin. She waved goodbye as the world once again started to spin and they appeared in her bedroom.

Puck hugged his tiny girlfriend close to him before releasing her and walking to her dresser to help. Rachel changed in her closet, walking out in Puck's sweatshirt and a pair of jean shorts. She tucked her hair in a messy bun and tied a ribbon around it before stuffing her feet into some boots and gathering her belongings.

"You're so cute," Puck said, kissing her forehead and stroking her face with his thumb. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He replied, then grasped her bags and tugged her towards him. They reappeared at Puck's house and repeated the process before meeting up at Artie's house, where Tina was sliding down the banister of the stairs with a suitcase. Rachel laughed as Tina landed on Artie's lap with a plunk and tossed the bag to Puck. He muttered something grumpily, but Rachel caught the small smile on his face.

"You guys ready?" She asked and the others nodded.

"Hold on tight." And then they were gone.


End file.
